


the dance

by Waistcoat35



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Fluff, Hozier gave me feelings I had to write out, M/M, Poetry, Sorry I keep spamming poetry, Thomas is gETTING THAT DANCE MY PALS, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21526627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waistcoat35/pseuds/Waistcoat35
Relationships: Thomas Barrow/Richard Ellis
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	the dance

everyone's in bed now

and I'm sitting with a book

and your chin's upon my head now

I can't bring myself to look

at your romance-kindled smile

or your fireplace-warmed skin

so I stay there for a while

a quiet place among the din

then you haul me to my tiptoes

for a dance we've never known 

but you're trying and I'm learning

and we'll make this dance our own

it's been a long week

a long month, long year, 

long life

and now we're dancing in the kitchen

like a husband and a wife

and I don't know how much longer

'til we have to sneak away

but where I'm weak your arms are stronger

and it's been a busy day

now we're pouring out the orange juice

I don't drink, and you don't mind

now we're sitting at the table

and I'm no longer left behind

and the wedding bells are ringing

in your head and in my heart

and as the record plays you're singing 

and this feels like a place to start.

_C.R.L_


End file.
